


give me the fevers that just won't break

by cashewdani



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t apologize, he usually doesn’t when she catches him, but this time it’s because he has to just launch into the real question that’s been bugging him for weeks, “Why’d you say you just wanted to be mates?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me the fevers that just won't break

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday fic for miss_bennie. I wish this fic was as awesome as you are, I tried! (In a related note, there should have been more sexytimes, I know.) Un'beta'ed.

Nathan’s realized that if he acts a little bit like a stray puppy when they’re getting ready to go home for the night, Kelly will usually ask him round for something to eat or to watch some telly or whatever.

The trick is to keep it to once a week, and on a night she probably doesn’t have something else to do anyway. Which is how on Tuesday he’s got her heating up two Tesco Cottage Pies and giving him full control of the remote.

He just wishes she had a better channels. “I don’t know how you think five stations are sufficient. I bet you don’t even get any really nasty things worth watching.”

“I don’t know how you think you can complain about mine when you don’t even have any.”

“We all know that complaining is one of the many things I do best. Speaking of, if my dinner comes out less than perfect, I will cease gracing you with my presence.”

“That’d be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

“So happy we’re on the same page.” He leaves the TV turned to some terrible looking movie that at least has a girl with a nice ass in it, and Kelly lies her head down in his lap, and even if this movie winds up being as bad as he thinks it is, there are worse ways to spend the night.

The girl on screen bends over to look at evidence, or to try to find her contact, who even knows, and his dick twitches, he can’t help it. Kelly laughs.

“I’m not thinking about you, I swear,” he says.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s still fucking hilarious.” She laughs again so he does too. “I can’t believe I hang out with you, you’re such a wanker.”

“Hey, wait a second, who are you calling a wanker? I’m a stand-up guy. And one of your best mates.”

“Alright, you’re actually not so terrible when you’re not trying to make everything in the room into your dick.”

“I thought you liked my pretend penis game?” And he really thought she did. She doesn’t tell him to stop doing it. Or she does and he ignores her, that’s actually pretty possible.

“No one likes your pretend penis game.”

He shrugs. “Barry said he liked it.”

“His name is SIMON!” The accent she puts on it is funny as thought it’s going to help him want to use the right name. “And he didn’t.”

“You don’t know that. Pervert like he is? He definitely does.” He waggles his tongue suggestively even though she’s not looking at him.

A commercial comes on for Boots and he remembers when he used to be able to buy things there like shampoo and lotion to wank off with instead of the alternative now which is stealing them from donation bins for abused single mothers or just going without. Both of these options are terrible.

And he’s trying to figure out the last time he did wash his hair, and then that turns into thinking about Kelly’s hair. And a little bit about whether she’d let him shower here, and then her in the shower with him, but he knows that’s probably not going to happen, and he’d just have to put his disgusting clothes back on after anyway. But her hair, that idea is actually sticking around.

Nathan knows that sometimes he thinks things rather than saying them out loud just because she can hear them and it feels less embarrassing if he doesn’t have to. _“I really wish you’d wear your hair down more. Like right now, that would be completely fantastic.”_ He wants to touch her hair, stroke it back and comb through it with his fingers. Think about how it would feel on the inside of his thighs if she went down on him.

She turns to look at him instead of the television, and he doesn’t even care at the moment if the actress needs to be baring her pussy to the viewing audience at home to save the world, he’s just looking at Kelly. He wonders if she’s thinking something she wishes he could just hear anyway because she doesn’t say anything.

The moment feels heated, like others he’s had with her, like they’re connected by more than super powers and ASBO assignments and a shitty ability to make other friends.

In the kitchen, the timer rings, and the tension should dissipate when she goes to turn it off. But it doesn’t. He’s still thinking about how he honestly wants to shag her. Not because she’s a girl and he’s horny, but because she’s genuinely maybe the most perfect person.

He tries to focus on eating when she brings the plates in. On whatever is passing for plot in this fucking ridiculous piece of cinema. Anything but what he wants to be thinking, which are all filthy things to do to Kelly. It’s like she has Alisha’s power but it only affects him and he doesn’t even have to be touching her.

“Stop it, alright?” she says, and he realizes he was fixated on her tits.

He doesn’t apologize, he usually doesn’t when she catches him, but this time it’s because he has to just launch into the real question that’s been bugging him for weeks, “Why’d you say you just wanted to be mates?”

“I don’t know.”

“No, there’s a reason. And don’t tell me it’s because I’m like your cousin because unless you seriously want to fuck your cousin, I’d have no idea why you’d say that.”

“Look, you think I want to fuck this all up?”

“Fuck what up?” He knows he would gladly give up Tuesday Telly Nights for Saturday Shags, as would most normal, non-retarded people.

“I’m so happy you care about our friendship, yeah.”

“No, see, Kel, this actually _is_ special for me. You’re like the only girl I’ve ever been friends with and not just so I could shag her! I genuinely like you for more than what you’ve got inside your knickers.”

“Yeah, right, but that’s now. Look at it like you’re me for a second. What if I do shag you and I can hear the whole time that you hate it? That you’re done with me now? How do you think that’s going to make me feel?”

She’s agitated and he doesn’t like it. “I know Curtis is the one who can predict the future, but I’m pretty sure that none of that is going to happen.”

“But what if it does, Nathan?”

“So, you’d rather deny yourself happiness on the off chance that something goes wrong, even though that seems pretty unlikely?” He shakes his head. “You’re flat out mental, you know that?”

“You don’t know what it’s like for me. There’s no way you could have any sort of idea.”

“No, I can’t read people’s minds, but...”

She cuts him off, “You wouldn’t even care if you could! You don’t worry what anyone says about you.”

With his hands up in the air, he tells her, “And look how happy I am!”

She gives him a quizzical look. “You actually think you’re happy?”

“Well...yeah. I mean, a come and some cash might improve things a little, but I’m happy.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Kelly scoffs, and he doesn’t know if she means for claiming to be happy, or for bringing up the topic of sex again. She goes to clear their plates, but he stops her, touching her just beneath her elbow.

“Thanks for inviting me over.” It’s genuine, he means it, and says it without any sort of affectation to his voice. He feels the moment from before, that charge in the air, flare up again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She tells him, “You’re welcome,” and “You don’t have to go,” but he’s still heading towards the door until she calls his name. Follows it with a request to, “Stay.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he says, because he knows it’s something, and when she hesitates, “It’s only fair.”

“Why am I the only person you’re this way with?”

He shrugs his shoulders, because he has thought about it. “Don’t know, but you are.” 

“And you’d be willing to lose that?”

“I’m always willing. That’s why I’m the one that got the top shelf immortality.”

He expects her to say something like, _“My heart isn’t immortal,”_ but she just walks back towards the kitchen and he follows her. Takes a seat on the counter, while she turns on the sink and rinses the little bits of meat and flecks of potato down the drain.

“I really would never want to hurt you, Kel. Especially on purpose,” he lets her know, out loud, because she deserves that, and he needs to own it, this statement that he’s decided has to be true. She puts her hand on his thigh, and he can feel the dishwater soaking through the denim of his jeans. Leaning down so their foreheads touch, he follows with, “I think this is the closest thing to love I could possibly feel.”

“Oh my God, Nathan,” she laughs a little, and then she lets him kiss her.

He thinks, _“Don’t be afraid”_ for as long as he can, but then the beating of his heart in his ears and his chest and his dick becomes too loud and he just focuses on kissing her.

She does let him take her hair down, later, and go for a wash after they’ve finished, and when they’re both laying on her bed right before they should be getting up to go to the community center, he looks at her and thinks every good thought he can possibly think, just in case she’s awake and feeling regrets.


End file.
